Coffeeshop
by Ms.DeBbY
Summary: have you ever felt that u were confused about something or rather someone well what if it was someone you couldnt have well this is the problem luffy has to face when he is attracted to the one person he cant have. this greenhaired stranger. its a zolu
1. Chapter 1

Written by the one and only beautiful Darlena(pam)(lilly's cousin)

"usopp... im hungry" said luffy with his puppydog eyes.

"Luffy, Nami told you that ever since the ship broke down then you had to get a job. so now you are gonna go into the coffee shop and you are gonna have a good first day." usopp replied."OK fine how about this you are gonna go to work then gonna come pick you up and then take you to dinner."

"fine." luffy got out of the car then went into the coffee shop." um hello I'm luffy... I'm the new waiter here."

"oh yes hi I'm moeko.I'm the manager. Ok you will be covering the tables 1,3,6,and 9. oh and look at that there is you first customer. he always comes here and keeps to himself. he always orders an iced coffee..."

Luffy interrupted her by saying," let me guess he only likes 3 ice cubes..."

"yes...yes how did u know..."

"he goes to my school and he only has 3 of everything."

"well go ahead. oh and your shift ends at 2:30." moeko turned around and walked away.

'wow im actually gonna have the guts to talk to him' luffy thought. ' stop it luffy you are not and never will be gay. but then again he is amazingly cute.' luffy's thought was interrupted to then say, " meet to nice you luffy my name." he then felt himself get really red.

"was that japanese?" the man chuckled. " you must be new."

luffy was still so embarrassed he just nodded his head...'yes'

"well i want..." the man started.

" an iced coffee wit only 3 iced cubes got it." luffy then turned around and was about to place the order when the young green haired man yelled to him, " my name is zoro."

luffy didn't bother to turn around but simply smiled and put in the order.

'yes... i finally talked to him...ZORO!! wow what such a strong mans name. but i wonder if he would like me i mean what if he only likes girls then what...? well maybe i should ask nami or someone for advice but who? i know...ACE!!'

luffy then ran home without even calling usopp to just go straight home. when he got home he found sanji.

"hey sanji...well i was wondering that maybe...kinda...well..." luffy started.

"is there a point to this conversation luffy?"

"sanji... IM GAY."

"..." Sanji was to busy on the counter laughing.

" what is so funny?"

" luffy you only think that your gay, you are not and never will be... GAY."

just then nami walked in with a man.

" hey you guys i met this guy his name is ZORO!!"

luffy had dropped the glass that sanji had handed him. ' oh no please tell me that they are not dating!!'


	2. Chapter 2

2nd chapter

2nd chapter

this is the second chapter of the coffee shop

" hey everyone. this is my friend zoro." nami said holding his hand.

"if you guys are only friends then why are you holding his hand?" luffy replied almost jumping over the table.

" well because...um...well...uh... because...uh..." nami stammered.

" well because we are dating!" zoro replied.

" dat...da...dat..."luffy stuttered

" yes...dating..." he replied. he had looked as if he was trying to get a rise out of him. but luffy tried to act cool and just left the room. Once he was out of the kitchen he had started to run to his room pushing anyone in his way out of it.

' how...'SNIFF' could' SNIFF' nami do that to me...' SNIFF ' she knew that... well not really 'SNIFF ' that i liked him!!' once luffy got to his room he just jumped on his bed and started to cry. luffy cried until he eventually fell asleep. the next morning he was awaked by his best friend.

" HELLO??" usopp kept jumping on luffy till he eventually got up.

" wah...what?? Usopp what time is it?" luffy tried to find his clock but then soon found out that his alarm clock was nowhere to be found. " huh? HEY USOPP, where is my alarm clock. it was right here and not its not there!!"

" oh well about that... um ...yeah...i kinda...well...when i walked in the room it was dark and then i kinda...sorta... knocked it over and it broke so i kinda hid it under you... so whatever you do do not and i repeat do not get up." usopp told luffy. " so luffy...do u want to...like talk...about you know...what happened?" he tried to get luffy to talk but he just wouldnt listen. luffy just got up and went to his restroom and slammed the door. once he came out he was dressed and ready for school. usopp kept trying to get luffy to talk but he just walked downstairs and tried to ignore nami.

"h..." luffy was then pulled away by sanji. "what the hell sanji! what is wrong with you??"

" oh my god luffy its zoro isnt?" sanji said. he wanted luffy to yell no but was shocked to hear nothing but crickets. luffy looked down and got really red.

" well...ki...n...fine yes...yes sanji. it is him. thats why when i left i ran to my room crying."

"yeah i know luffy. maybe you forgot but im right next door to you. and it was like a cow was being murdered."

" thanks for making me feel better." luffy said sarcasticly.

" your welcome. glad i could help."

" you idiot i was being sarcastic!!" before sanji could reply luffy had left the room and went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. then luffy had run into...HIM. " oh um...im...so..." when he looked up he saw zoro and was shocked to be pulled away into a different room.

" ok look im sorry." zoro said.

" what exactly are you sorry about?" luffy said. " you didnt do anything. but what exactly...nevermind..." luffy just stood quiet and thats when zoro picked up luffys chin and pressed his against luffys. " uh...um...uh..??" luffy tried to say something but then just stopped trying to fight it and then started to kiss him back.

" hey luff..." sanji saw the two kissing and then backed out of the room. ' wow when luffy said he was gay he really ment it.'

" hey sanji do you know where luffy is i have to tell him something?" usopp looked at sanji and saw that he looked kinda worried. " um... sanji is everything ok you look...kinda...worried."

" huh? what... oh yea i know where luffy is." sanji replied.

" ok well can you tell me where he is?"

" yes..."

" well..." usopp started to get irritated.

" oh you want me to tell you well he is kinda in the middle of somthing so see you later." sanji turned around and started to walk away quickly before usopp could say anything else.

usopp then went into luffy's room to find zoro holding luffy while kissing him. usopp paniced and did nothing other then yell " oh my god! arent you nami's new boyfriend?" zoro quickly got up and left the room. luffy looked at usopp as if he wanted to kill him.


	3. Chapter 3

3rd chapter

3rd chapter

Once Zoro left Luffy's room, Luffy kicked Usopp out of his room. Then Luffy tried to go to sleep hoping the next day would come faster. Once he was almost asleep he was woken up by a loud banging on his bedroom door. Before he could open it, Nami had burst through the door and almost jumped onto Luffy. " Wah?...HELLO?! What the hell Nami!! There is this little thing called waiting till i open the door. You never know what i could of been doing. Remember when you told everyone that i had a 'HAPPY TIME'? Well you never know when i could be having my happy time." Luffy yelled to the mad looking naviagtor." hey you know Nami you dont look so good you look like you want to kill someone..."

" OH MY GOODNESS... NAMI I FOUND YOU..." sanji said tryig to catch his breath. " Nami whatever you feel like doing just whatever you do...DONT DO IT!! It wasnt his fault i saw everything that happened. Luffy tried to fight it. Usopp just didnt understand what was happening. Just we will all sit down but you need to clear your head and think about this." Sanji said trying to hold onto Nami.

" I know he is your friend and all but you need to listen to me and let me go because it was luffy's fault he didnt stop it. And i think that he enjoyed it. So now im gonna kill him and if you dont want to see then you better leave the room." Nami said still trying to break free from his grip. " You can do anything to try and stop me but its not gonna work ok. He knew that it was wrong but then did nothin so now he is gonna pay."

" Huh? Sanji what is she talking about?WHy would Nnmi want to kill me? What did i do to her? " Luffy asked with a very confused face. " Hello?" Everything was very quiet for a few seconds then Nami finally got away from Sanji and then went up to Luffy and simply said...

" Because you werent a very good friend and you betraid me..." Nami said.

" What are you talking about Nami how did i betray you?" Luffy replied. " Nami!" Luffy then grabbed Nami's arm before she could walk away.

" I know what happened between you and Zoro... Usopp told me everything.. How could you do that to me?" Nami pulled away and walked out of the room.

" Luffy im sorry... i told usopp not to tell her when he saw you two but he wouldnt..." sanji started but then Luffy stopped him to say.

" Its okay... At least you tried. I appericiate it. But i guess i cant trust my so called best friend anymore..." Luffy said. " well now i have to go and talk to him and see why he did it in the first place. would you wish me luck and pray that i dont kill him?"

" Yeah just please... Luffy... dont kill him. Promise?"

" im sorry but right now i just cant promise that right now." Luffy said trying to keep his straight face. " im just kidding. I promise ok."

The both walked out of the room and went into the kitchen where Luffy found his ex bestfriend. " oh hey...Luffy. um...so...uh... Well i got to go talk to you later." Before usopp could leave the room Luffy had grabbed his shirt. " WAH...HEY!! WHAT THE HELL??"

" No you dont! Why would you tell Nami what happened with me and zoro?" Luffy asked trying not to kill him. " Huh? WHy would you do that you almost got me kille..." Before Luffy could finish his sentence he was pulled into a kiss. Luffy had imagined that it was zoro but then opened his eyes to see that his ex bestfriend was kissing him. " What the hell usopp? What are you doing?"

" The reason i told Nami was because i didnt want you to be with that zoro guy. "

" Wait yesterday when you told me that you needed to tell Luffy something what were you going to tell him?" Sanji said still shocked that usopp had kissed Luffy.

" Well if you really want to know i was going to tell Luffy that i was in LOVE with him!" When usopp said this everything went quiet until Luffy ran out of the room... agian.

REVIEW REVIEW!! I WILL UPDATE SOON...VERY SOON!!


End file.
